Odd Marriage
by Scada01
Summary: Sequel to Odd Romance. After being separated by Chichi, Videl and Goten cope with the breakup in their own ways. Will their love stand the test of time? Goten x Videl and other tomfoolery.
1. Chapter 1: Dream

_This is a sequel to Odd Romance, which can be found on my profile page. I recommend you start with that. Just know that it's not very well-written._

 _Let me clarify one thing. When I published Odd Romance, I had no plans to continue it. But the nature of its ending left it open for a potentially interesting sequel, and a few commenters seem to think the same._

 _The inspiration didn't go away, and I had to do something with it. So here you go, this is what came of it._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Nothing the characters in this fanfiction say or do is representative of my own thoughts or opinions. In fact, some characters are in direct opposition with my own real-world values. Child molestation is a serious crime, and, in my eyes, one of the most immoral and reprehensible. Do not try this at home.**_

* * *

 **Thursday, November 20th, Age 774**

Goten sat down across from Erasa in an empty waiting room. Out in the hall, voices could be heard talking. "It's about time we have a chat, kid." Erasa said seriously.

Goten looked puzzled. "..Sorry, miss, but I have a girlfriend already.."

Erasa face-palmed. "I'm not flirting with you, you little twerp!" She shouted in disbelief and annoyance. "You're not?" Goten asked. "But my brother said you seemed pretty interested in me."

"Sheesh, that Gohan. What kind of image is he trying to give me?" Erasa wondered out loud, before looking Goten up and down. _Though, I can kind of see what Videl sees in him now. He's really cute._ Erasa thought, before snapping out of it and shaking her head. _Different kinds of cute! Different kinds of cute._

Goten broke the silence. "So, what do you want then?" He asked, reminding Erasa of the situation. "..I just wanted to talk to you." She said, before realising how long it had been since their first meeting. "Don't you remember me? We met on your.. date.. with Videl. In the mall."

Goten suddenly remembered. "Oh! I forgot. You're Videl's best friend, Erasa." He said as it all came back to him. Erasa would've been flattered he remembered her name, but the words "best friend" echoed in her thoughts. "..Well, I used to be." She said regretfully.

"..Huh?"

"..Look, kid," Erasa started, getting back on topic. "I don't know why or how you and Videl are back together, but it needs to stop. If I can't convince your brother, maybe I can convince you."

"..You want us to break up? ..Why?" Goten asked, confused.

"Because, she's a danger to you. Trust me, you don't wanna get involved with her." Erasa warned. Goten didn't get it. Videl, a danger? And why was Erasa telling him this? "Aren't you her friend?" He asked.

Erasa sighed. "..We.. we had a falling out."

Goten tilted his head. "What's that mean?"

"We aren't friends anymore. It's her fault. She shouldn't be doing this to you." Erasa said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "..So take my advice, and stay far away from her."

"I couldn't do that! I love Videl!" Goten exclaimed. "..Besides, we're getting married the day after tomorrow."

"What?" Erasa asked reflexively, before she had time to process what she'd heard.

Then it sank in.

"..Wait, WHAT?!"

 **Five months earlier**

 **Wednesday, June 25th**

After Mister Satan left with Videl, and Bulma left with Trunks, Gohan and Chichi came back into their house, where Goten was sitting sadly at the table. Gohan wanted to say something to him, but instead went off to his bedroom. He figured it was best to leave him alone right now.

They'd just finished discussing Videl and Goten's relationship, which had only lasted about a week until then. Everyone present showed either indifference, or support for their relationship, except for Chichi, who had the final say. She'd decided that Goten and Videl weren't allowed to see each other anymore, but said that she may reconsider if their love stood the test of time.

Chichi knelt down next to Goten and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, Goten. I'm sorry it had to come to this. I know you really like her." She said sadly. "But I just don't feel like I can trust Videl to take care of you. ..You don't hate me, do you?"

Goten gave her the biggest smile he could at that moment, which wasn't much. "No, of course not, Mom." He assured her.

"It won't hurt you too much to be away from Videl for a while, will it?" Chichi asked, to which Goten shook his head. "No, I'll be fine." He said, trooper that he was.

Chichi hugged him tighter and started to tear up. "I.. I only want what's best for you, Goten. You know that, right? I have that duty, as your mother." She said with a shaky voice. Goten hugged her back. "It's okay. I understand." He said.

As Gohan watched on from the doorway, he felt a sense of responsibility come over him. He began thinking of what could be done about it.

 **Thursday, June 26th**

"Videl, you have a visitor!" Came the voice of Mister Satan from the other side of Videl's bedroom door.

Videl opened her door to see Gohan standing there with her dad.

Gohan smiled at her. "Hi. I'm sorry for surprising you like this. But I wanted to talk to you.. are you busy?"

Videl was indeed surprised to see him. Gohan never visited her, it was always the other way around. But considering what was going on, it was easy to understand. "Oh, um.. no. Come on in." She said quietly, a bit withdrawn.

Gohan could tell she wasn't taking the break-up well. "Thank you." He said, walking into the room.

"Now, no funny business, you two! Haha!" Mister Satan said in an effort to lighten the mood. In reality, he knew the real reason Gohan was here, and he knew how serious it was.

But his quip at least made Videl smile a bit. That was good enough for him. "Jeez, Dad, just go already." She said as she went to close the door. "I'm only kidding." Mister Satan said. "Let me know if you need anything. I'll be in my office." He finished before walking off down the hall.

Videl closed the door and turned to face Gohan. The two looked at each other for a moment before Videl spoke. "Why don't we sit down?" Gohan nodded. "Yeah."

Gohan sat on her couch, and Videl sat on her chair across from him. Gohan decided he'd be the one to start. "..Videl, I don't want to pry, but.. what's been going on?"

Videl stared at the floor in embarrassment, unable to look Gohan in the eye. "..I fell in love with your brother. What more is there to say?" She asked, uncomfortable to be discussing it. "That's what I mean." Said Gohan. "When did you.. well, I mean.." He tried to find the words. "..How did you fall for him?"

"..I don't know, really. It was like magic. ..When I was babysitting him, it just came over me like a blanket. This feeling that.. when I was with him, everything was right with the world." Videl said, doing her best to describe her feelings. "..Maybe it's his innocence that brings out a childlike energy in me, or something. I don't know."

"..That doesn't sound much like you, Videl." Gohan said. "Haven't you always been.. well, how do I put it.."

"A bitch?"

Gohan was a bit startled by the language. "N-no, that's.."

"A tomboy? A fighter? ..Yeah, that's right. I was all of those things, because I thought I had to be all of them." Videl explained. "I thought to be a fighter, I had to be aggressive. But when I met your family, and I saw how strong you and Goten were, even though you lived so peacefully.. that was when I lost my nerve, I think. ..I became more like a girl. ..And I guess falling in love with Goten was the next step from that."

Gohan scratched his head as he tried to take it all in. "..Hm.. I see. So, after you met us, you started to open up more emotionally, and you lost your nerve because you realised.." Gohan trailed off, before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to analyse you, Videl. It's just.."

Videl stood up from her chair. "No, I get it. It's weird for me, too. Just like it's weird that I fell for Goten, a seven year old kid. I'm still growing and changing, I guess." She posited. "But listen. That doesn't mean I'm just some weak, girly girl that likes little boys now. I'm still a fighter. ..I just.. have to sort out these feelings first." She said quietly as she sat back down.

"..How _have_ you been feeling, Videl? ..That's the real reason I came here." Gohan said, concerned. "If you're having problems, I want to help you."

Videl gave him a sideways look. "..I'm.. fine. I'm not having problems. My only problem is that I can't be with my boyfriend." She stated regretfully, before looking at Gohan. "..Whatever you do, **don't** listen to your mom. I'm not a pedophile. Goten just happens to be as young as he is, and that's not my fault."

"Right.." Gohan started, a bit apprehensively. "I believe you, Videl. I'll always be on your side. Because we're friends. Right?"

Videl smiled at him. "..Right. Thanks, Gohan."

Gohan smiled and nodded at her.

 **Wednesday, June 25th**

After brushing her teeth, Chichi got into her nightgown and turned her bedroom light off, ready for bed at the end of a very confusing day.

 _Goten looked so sad.. this really is important to him. And to Videl._ She thought as she got into bed. Her expression turned to one of anger. _Damn that Videl. Why did she have to do this? Everything was fine until she corrupted my innocent little boy with her selfish desires._

She turned over and closed her eyes in an effort to fall asleep. But it didn't work. She couldn't shake the feeling that she'd done something wrong.

 _If I look at it one way, I protected my child from a dangerous situation. One which was bound to hurt him, one way or another._ She thought optimistically, before frowning. _But on the other hand, you could also say that I separated a loving couple. ..Even if Videl is the cause of the problem, she's only a teenager, and she can't help what she feels. ..And I can tell she really does love him.._

Chichi rolled over in frustration. _What do I do about this? What's the right answer here?_

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

A white, heavenly light came over her, and a figure could be seen before her.

Chichi squinted her eyes, and saw the figure's face up close. "..Goku?"

"Hi, Chichi. It's been a long time, huh?" Goku said as he embraced her in a hug.

"..Oh, Goku. I miss you, you know that?" Chichi asked, returning the hug. "..Now, of all times, I need you. ..I just don't know what to do. Every decision seems wrong, and nothing makes sense anymore. ..I need you, Goku. Please, tell me what to do. I'm begging you!"

Goku broke the hug and placed his hands on Chichi's shoulders. "..Chichi. You know I'm not good at this family stuff." He said while smiling down at her. "You always know what to do in situations like these. I'm sure you'll figure out what to do." He reassured her before hugging her again.

"..Goku.."

Suddenly, Goku slipped from her grasp and began to fade away. "I have to go now, Chichi. Be strong." He told her. "Goku!" She shouted desperately, reaching out to him.

She opened her eyes as she awoke from her dream, and found herself reaching up into the air. She soon got a hold of herself, and lowered her arm.

The room was silent, aside from the fan blowing in cool air from the window. After a minute of staring at the ceiling, Chichi turned over onto her side.  
"You make it sound so easy." She muttered to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Mom?"

Chichi sat up and looked toward her door, which was open a crack. "Yes, sweetie?"

Goten opened the door a bit more and peeked his head in. "..Are you okay? ..I heard you saying Dad's name.." Goten said, sounding confused. Chichi sighed. "Yes, I'm alright. It was just a dream." She tried to put him at ease. "You can go back to bed now."

Goten looked down. "Um.. actually.. can I sleep in your bed tonight? ..I feel kinda.. lonely."

"..Oh, o-of course you can, sweetie!" Chichi said as she was overcome with a mixture of happiness, guilt, and motherly instincts. Whatever the reason, Goten wanted to be with her, even after everything that'd happened.

Goten climbed into the bed and got under the sheet next to Chichi. "Thanks." He said. Soon, he had fallen asleep, comforted by the presence of his mother. Chichi, alone with her thoughts, was awake for a while longer. When she finally began to drift off, she faintly heard Goten whispering something in his sleep.

"Videl.. Videl.."

Chichi felt waves of guilt as she heard Goten experiencing the same thing she did just moments before. To think that she was the one causing Goten's pain was nearly too much for her to bear. "I'm sorry, Goten." She whispered as she held him close to her. "I promise, I'll figure this out. I'll find a way to make this better for you."

Everyone did their best just to make it through the next few confusing days. Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, and before they knew it, summer break was over.

 **To be continued in Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **The thoughts, feelings, and actions of the characters featured in this fanfiction are not in any way representative of me or my beliefs, nor do I condone anything they say or do. It's nothing more than a work of fiction.**_

* * *

 **Monday, September 1st**

On the first day back at school, Videl found it hard to reintegrate into society, having been much less active during the summer than her usual self. After class was dismissed, she found herself feeling unusually relieved to be going home, and was practically the first one out the door.

Before she could leave the school grounds, however, she heard a voice call out to her from behind. She turned and saw Erasa standing there. "..Oh, hey."

"Hey, Videl. Long time no see, huh?" Erasa said with a small smile.

The two sat down on a bench and began catching up. "So, how ya been?" Erasa asked. "..Fine, I guess," Videl simply said.

"..You sure?"

Videl became impatient. "..What?"

"..Well.. it just seems like you've changed a lot, I guess," Erasa explained. "I haven't seen you in months. What'd you do, just stay inside all summer long?" she asked. Videl crossed her arms. "Yeah, so what if I did?" she asked defensively, raising a laugh from Erasa. "Wow, that's not like you at all," Erasa remarked, before her smile began to fade. "..Is it.. really because of the breakup?"

Videl said nothing, but Erasa didn't need confirmation. "You really felt that strongly about him?" she asked, and Videl nodded in response. "Yeah. I still do."

Erasa's eyes wandered the school grounds aimlessly. "..I stand by what I said before. I still don't agree with what you did," she said. For a moment, the two of them were right back where they left off, last time they saw each other. "..I know," Videl replied.

Erasa didn't want to dig up the past any more than she needed to. She looked at Videl and smiled. "But I don't hate you for it. Just because we don't agree on everything doesn't mean we can't stay friends, right?" she asked with a smile.

Videl smiled back and nodded. "Yeah. You're right," she said before laughing a bit and looking down. "..Funny.. Gohan said the same thing. I'm glad I have such good friends." This made Erasa raise a brow in curiosity. "Gohan?" she asked.

Videl looked at her, then realised why she was confused. "Oh, you didn't know? Gohan is Goten's brother."

Erasa's eyes went wide in surprise. "What?! ..I had no idea! ..Now that you mention it, yeah. I don't know how I didn't catch that before," she said as her thoughts ran wild. "So.. he still wants to be your friend after.."

Videl nodded. "Yeah."

Erasa leaned back. "Wow.. well, isn't he a saint?" she remarked. "..I should really ask him out one of these days. ..Then again, he's so clueless, he might not even know what a date is," she joked, and Videl sighed in agreement. "Tell me about it."

"..Wait, don't tell me you had feelings for him, too?" Erasa asked through a grin. Videl blushed a bit and averted her eyes. "..Well.. yeah, at one point, I did. So what?" This made Erasa giggle. "Yeah, I don't blame you. He's like, the perfect guy. Super hot, but cute at the same time."

Videl decided she couldn't take much more of this boy talk, and stood up. "Anyway, I gotta go."

Erasa stood as well. "Okay. Hey, I was thinking we should go somewhere over the weekend, with Sharpner and the others."

"Okay, that sounds fun," Videl said as she put her backpack on again.

"Oh my God, is that really Videl Satan?"

"Hasn't she gotten a bit fat?"

Videl scowled at the comments being made about her by the other students, while Erasa held in a laugh. "Um.. yeah, I was gonna mention that, too," Erasa started. "It looks like you've put on a little weight, Videl."

Videl sighed as she looked at herself. "I know.."

Indeed, it seemed Videl had changed from her usual self, both mentally and physically, and her months spent indoors did not go unpunished.

Her arms and legs were thicker, her hips wider, and she had a bit of a belly. Her attempt at replicating her old style didn't go over well with her new bulk, as her signature black bike shorts struggled to contain her thighs, and her baggy blue shirt didn't do much to hide the subtle bulge of her stomach.

"I used to go running every day, and go to the gym, and I had my martial arts training, and my crime fighting. But.." Videl trailed off. "..You stopped?" Erasa finished her sentence.

Videl nodded. "..My summer consisted of staying up late watching movies and eating ice cream," she said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Hahahahahaha!" Erasa laughed her head off.

"Don't laugh at me!" Videl said angrily, before holding her hand up to her mouth and getting in close. "Don't tell anyone," she said quietly, "but I'm nearly 150 pounds now." This got Erasa to stop laughing, and she went wide-eyed. "A-a hundred and fifty? Wow.. forty pounds is a lot of weight to gain in two and a half months, Videl."

"I know that," Videl said, annoyed. "I'm about to do something about it right now, actually, so I gotta head out."

"Oh, okay. Going running?"

"Yeah," Videl confirmed, getting out her case of capsules. "Where to?" Erasa asked curiously. "Can I come?"

Videl was hoping she wouldn't ask that, and nervously held her hands out in front of her. "U-um, no, I-I uh.. I- you wouldn't be able to keep up with me. I'm planning on going a long way," she said, proud of her reasonable-sounding excuse.

"That's okay, I'll just tag along and give up when I get too tired," Erasa said happily.

Videl started sweating. _Erasa, you dumb blonde! Learn to take a hint!_

"I.. I kinda just wanna be alone, if that's alright. ..Today has been weird for me," Videl said honestly. "Oh.. okay. That's fine," Erasa replied, a bit disappointed. Videl felt she had to make it up to her. "We can run together tomorrow, though. How's that?" she offered.

Erasa smiled and gave a thumbs-up. "It's a date!"

The two friends went their separate ways, and when Videl was sure Erasa couldn't see her anymore, she took a capsule out of the case, pressed its button and threw it. The capsule burst into a puff of smoke, and her aircraft came out of it. She got in, started the engine and flew off. Armed with two bottles of water and a bag of trail mix she'd bought the day before, she set out for her destination: the woods outside the city.

She landed at the base of the mountain and converted her aircraft back into capsule form. She knew the path well, and knew that if she wanted to lose weight, she'd have to run the full length today. She didn't know if she could, but she was determined to try.

After a minute of stretching, she set off running up the wooded hill path. Not a sprint, but not a jog, either. It was a good pace, and one she was used to, but her body wasn't quite agreeing with it. She decided it wouldn't be too big a deal to slow down a bit.

Thirty minutes later, she had reached her destination.

 _Dammit.. I made it, but I ended up having to take three breaks, and I'm completely exhausted!_ she thought to herself as she stumbled toward the pond in the heart of the forest, breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

She took her backpack off, reached in and grabbed her capsule case. After finishing the second bottle of water, she took another capsule out and threw it onto the ground. It burst into a smoke cloud, and out from it came a comfortable recliner couch.

 _I am a genius,_ Videl thought with a satisfied smirk as she laid back in her cushioned seat.

After a few minutes of staring at the tree canopy above and listening to the sounds of the forest, she heard a voice.

"Videl!"

She sat up and smiled as she saw Goten flying toward her. "Goten!" she called out happily as she stood up and held her arms wide open for him.

Goten flew right into her arms and hugged her tightly, before looking her in the eyes and sharing a deep kiss with her. As they kissed, Goten noticed she felt wet, and after they separated, he looked at his hands to be sure. "You're sweaty, Videl," he said as he wiped his hands on his pant legs.

"Yeah, sorry. I ran all the way from the base of the mountain. ..It was a little too much for me right now, I guess.. but I have to do something about my figure," she reasoned. Goten looked her up and down. "..Yeah, you're bigger now, that's for sure," he agreed.

"It's pathetic," Videl said disgustedly. "I.. I don't know how I lost control of my body like this, but it's never happening again. Now that summer break's over, I'm gonna get back into working out, and I'm gonna turn all this fat into muscle!" Videl said with determination as she punched her fist into her hand.

"..You're only a _little_ chubby.." Goten reminded her. "..And besides, it's not that big a deal. I think it might even make you more beautiful!"

Videl was caught off-guard by the compliment, and blushed. "Oh. Well, thank you, Goten." She turned around and held her face in her hands. _Well.. if Goten thinks I look good, maybe I shouldn't try so hard to lose weight after all.._ she wondered, before shaking her head. _No! No, that'd be an excuse to get even fatter! I'll definitely, definitely never let myself get fatter than this!_

"Um.. are you okay?" Goten asked, a bit concerned.

Since Chichi separated them in June, it had been their custom to meet secretly like this on the 1st of every month. This place held significance for them, as they used to come here often with Gohan and train. Now, on their third meeting since the breakup, they sat on the couch and caught up with each other.

"How've you been, Goten?" Videl asked, leaning back.

"Good," he replied. "We went shopping in the city the other day for school supplies," he said as he took a soda can out of his bag. "..I asked my mom if we could stop by your house, but she said no.." This made Videl frown. "..Is she.. still saying bad things about me?" she asked.

Goten looked at her. "..No, not really. But she still doesn't want me to see you. She'd probably still get mad if she found out about us meeting like this," he said before drinking from his soda. "Yeah, I'm sure," Videl agreed.

A look of anger suddenly came over her, and she gritted her teeth. "It's not fair," she said with frustration in her voice. "Why can't we be together, like a normal couple? Why aren't we allowed to be happy?"

Goten agreed with her feelings, but knew better than to interrupt her now.

"..I understand why your mom did what she did. I don't blame her, or anything.. I know she only did what she thought was best.. but.." she trailed off, before standing up. "..Couldn't she be a little more understanding? ..Like Bulma was?" she said, looking up at the trees.

"..Yeah.." was the only thing Goten could say.

Videl looked him in the eyes. "I don't want to have to be secretive like this. I don't like feeling like a criminal. I want to be a part of your family. I want to be accepted," she said in earnest.

Goten smiled. "You will, Videl. ..You just have to be patient," he assured her.

It took a moment, but Videl smiled, too, if only for the fact that a seven-year-old child was somehow wiser than she was in that moment.

"You're right."

 **To be continued in Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Memory

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **The thoughts, feelings, and actions of the characters featured in this fanfiction are not in any way representative of me or my beliefs, nor do I condone anything they say or do. It's nothing more than a work of fiction.**_

* * *

"Bulma, how can you be so calm when we're out in space like this? Don't you find it scary at all?" Krillin asked Bulma.

"What's there to be scared of?" Bulma asked, wearing nothing but her underwear and drinking a beer on the couch.

"Well, for example, what if we hit a space rock, or we get shot down by an alien spaceship, or we run out of fuel, or the coordinates are wrong, or -"

"Krillin, this isn't my first rodeo, okay? I've dealt with spaceships before, and I know my stuff. Even if someone wanted to shoot us down, they couldn't hit us at this speed," Bulma explained casually. "And the ship knows how to deal with space rocks on its own. The coordinates and our fuel are all fine. Man, you really don't have any faith in me, do you?"

"Sorry. You're right, I should just trust you," Krillin said, regretting that he'd said anything. It was difficult to have faith in her when she acted so care-free, but he figured she did know her stuff, and left it at that.

Bulma, Krillin and Gohan were on their way to Planet Namek in their spaceship, to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish their friends back to life. Bulma had predicted the journey would take a month, and they were only on their third day when Krillin expressed his doubts. But, as slow as it seemed to go, time did pass.

Gohan and Krillin spent most of their time talking about life or image training, while Bulma was practically dying of boredom. Every 'day' seemed longer than the last, and Bulma found herself checking her calendar multiple times a day just to be sure.

One day in particular went especially slow. Bulma had just finished another one of her magazines when she cracked open a beer and checked the calendar on her PDA.

November 29th, Age 762. Two weeks into their journey.

She sighed and leaned back. _Still two more weeks to go.._ she thought as her idle hand moved toward her crotch on its own.

It took her a moment, but she stopped herself and moved her hand away.

Having been busy with the ship repairs before disembarking, she hadn't had sex in months, and it was beginning to catch up with her. Two nights ago, it got so bad that she had to masturbate - something she almost never did. But it did the trick and got her mind off of it, for a short while at least.

Now the urges were coming back, and she felt she had to do something about them. But there was a problem. In this small spaceship, she felt she didn't have enough privacy. There were no locks on the doors, and her bedroom was right next to Krillin and Gohan's.

This was one of the main reasons she hadn't caved and asked Krillin for a one night stand - she was afraid of Gohan walking in on them. She didn't like the idea of having to explain sex to a kid, and she didn't want to imagine what Chichi would do if she found out, either.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gohan walking past her to get to the toilet. She suddenly felt dirty, and decided to stop thinking about it.

Later that night, as Bulma was lying awake in bed, her urges reached a new level of unbearable. She wasn't sure if her masturbation the other day simply failed to satisfy her, or if it spurred her on even more, but she knew something had to be done. Privacy be damned.

She got up out of bed and walked over to her drawers. She opened one and began fishing around, but in the dim light, she had to go by feeling alone. She was looking for her vibrator, which she'd brought with just in case. It wasn't often she felt the need to use it, but right now she felt like she'd lose her mind if she didn't relieve herself. Or perhaps she'd already lost her mind. She couldn't tell.

 _Damn, where is it?_ she wondered. _I know it's in this drawer somewhere.._

She was too focused on finding it, and too consumed by her arousal, to notice or care that her rummaging was making a lot of noise. The noise attracted some unwanted attention.

"Bulma?"

Bulma looked toward the doorway and saw Gohan. Standing there rubbing his eye, he'd obviously been woken up by the noise, whereas Krillin was a much heavier sleeper. "What's wrong?" he asked her groggily. Bulma figured he must have been confused by the noise, since they were usually all very quiet.

She opened her mouth to respond, but for some reason, no words came out. Then, she felt her lower lip tremble as a strange new feeling enveloped her. Her mind went blank, and an overpowering lust rushed over her body. "..Gohan, come here, would you?" she said in a low voice.

...

A month later, after barely escaping Namek with their lives, Bulma, Gohan and Krillin made it back to Earth. Bulma, overcome with guilt, spoke to Chichi in private and apologised for what she'd done. "I'm very, very sorry, Chichi.. I made a huge mistake. There's no excuse for what I did.." Bulma said sadly. "I felt terrible after I did it, and I feel even worse now. ..I don't blame you if -"

"Bulma, Bulma.." Chichi cut her off as she rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay. I understand," she said, trying to put her at ease. "..Y-you do?" Bulma asked confusedly. "Yes," Chichi confirmed. "We all have needs. And if our needs aren't met, we can do things we regret sometimes. I know all about it," she assured her. "So don't give it another thought. Right now, he seems to only remember what happened on Namek, anyway."

 **Sunday, September 7th, Age 774 (present day)**

"Gohan never did bring it up after that, and he never told anyone about it as far as I know. I think he must have forgotten pretty soon after it happened," Bulma posited, as she smoked a cigarette.

"..I forgot, too," Chichi said, eyes downcast.

It was now the weekend, and Chichi was visiting Capsule Corporation with Gohan and Goten. It was her first meeting with Bulma since the Goten and Videl incident in June.

"Come on, Vegeta!" Gohan shouted outside as he powered up in his base form.

"Alright, boy, let's see if you've gotten any stronger since Cell, shall we?" Vegeta said arrogantly, before powering up as well. Goten and Trunks watched in awe as the two titans sparred.

Bulma stood up from her seat and looked out the window, watching them spar as well. "Even after all these years, I still don't know why I did it," She mused. "I guess it must have been the weird circumstances that led to it. It's not like I became some creep after that; I never felt tempted to do anything like that again. I have a child of my own now, so I can be sure of that."

Bulma took a deep drag of her cigarette, and blew out the smoke before turning to Chichi. "I just remember feeling like a horrible person for doing that to poor, innocent Gohan. ..But more than that, I remember the relief I felt when you were so understanding about it," she reminisced. "..So I guess it was just.. surprising.. to see that you were so hard on Videl, just for kissing Goten, when you forgave me so easily for something so much worse."

Chichi gave a weak smile and looked down. "..Yeah, it's strange, isn't it?" was all she could say. She knew Bulma was right - it didn't make any sense. Maybe she was too hard on Videl, after all.

That night, after they got back home, Chichi did some serious thinking in private.

 **To be continued in Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4: Reconciliation

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **The thoughts, feelings, and actions of the characters featured in this fanfiction are not in any way representative of me or my beliefs, nor do I condone anything they say or do. It's nothing more than a work of fiction.**_

* * *

 **Friday, September 12th, Age 774**

After getting back from her daily run, Videl made it back home and flopped onto her bed. She had a good amount of homework to complete over the weekend, but for the moment, she just wanted to relax. Unbeknownst to her, however, she was about to receive a text message that would destroy any hope of relaxation.

She heard her phone vibrating on her desk, and sluggishly got up to look at it. When she saw who the message was from, she nearly had a heart attack. _Chichi? Why is she texting me?_ How _is she texting me?_ she wondered in confusion as she opened the message to read it.

The message read: "Hi Videl, it's Chichi here. We recently got a cell phone, which is what Im using to text you. I you are invited to come here tomorrow on Saturday. I'd like to talk to to you in person. Can I expect to see you tomorrow?"

 _.."I you are invited to come here?" ..Ignoring the 'I,' what kind of phrasing is that?_ Videl thought to herself, not knowing what to make of it. It wasn't just that sentence; the whole message was strangely written and loaded with errors, and it was clear that Chichi had typed and re-typed it all out multiple times.

 **Meanwhile, at the Son household...**

"Ahh!" Chichi squealed. "Oh my God, I can't believe I sent it! I actually sent the message!" she practically shouted, before sitting up from her seat and looking down at the phone awkwardly. "W-what happens now? What do I do? What if I got the wrong number?" she wondered out loud. "..Is she gonna reply straight away? Or should I just wait?"

She was interrupted by a notification noise from the phone, which made her jump. She looked and saw Videl's reply: "Okay, I'll be there tomorrow at 2 pm. Is that alright?"

Her eyes zeroed in on the words "tomorrow at 2 pm," and her face darkened as the realisation hit her. "Videl's coming. Videl's coming here!" she said a bit too loudly. If Goten had been in the house at that moment, she'd have been in trouble. "..She's coming tomorrow. ..Now what do I do?" she wondered aloud, before looking around at the house.

"..This place is too messy for a guest! I have to clean!" she shouted in a panic before rushing out of the room to get her cleaning supplies.

 **Saturday, September 13th**

"I'm heading out, Dad!" Videl hollered to Mister Satan before opening the front door to leave. "Be careful! Don't stay out too late!" he called out to her in reply.

Videl was nervous to say the least, but now was not the time to back down. This was what she'd been waiting for. Chichi was re-establishing contact with her. It was a great sign. After about an hour of flying, she reached the Son household and landed her aircraft outside.

Approaching the front door, she felt even more butterflies in her stomach. _Is Goten going to be here? What exactly is Chichi planning?_ her thoughts went wild, before she snapped out of it. _Focus. This is the moment you've been waiting for,_ she told herself.

She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. "Oh, come in!" she heard Chichi shout from inside.

Videl clenched her fist. _Here we go.._ she thought as she turned the door handle, opened the door and walked into the house.

It hit her all at once - the memories, the emotions, the anxiety. But all of those were almost instantly replaced by the overpowering smell of delicious food being cooked on the stove. Suddenly, Videl's only concern was whether or not this food was meant for her. If it was, then her Earthly problems no longer mattered. All would be right with the world.

After closing the door behind her and leaving her shoes by the doormat, she walked further into the house, her eyes widening by the second. _What.. is.. this?!_

It wasn't just the food - Chichi had cleaned everything to the point of spotlessness, dressed up the entire house to look as fancy as she could, and was playing soft classical music on the stereo. _Classical music?! What is she going for here?_ Videl wondered as she approached the kitchen, where Chichi was working on a stir fry. _..She has her hair down for once,_ Videl observed, before speaking. "..Um.. hi, Chichi," she said meekly.

Chichi turned and looked at her. "Hi, Videl. I'm glad you came," she said before turning back to the food she was preparing. The brief glance she gave her was all Videl needed to see that Chichi had dressed up for the occasion. Wearing a beautiful, form-fitting, blue Eastern dress, decorative gold earrings, and masterfully applied make-up, there were no two ways about it - Chichi looked stunning.

 _Wow.. she can be gorgeous when she wants to be.._ Videl thought, suddenly feeling inadequate. _Did I not dress up enough?_ she wondered, before shaking her head. _No, I couldn't have known she was going to do all this!_

"Have a seat at the table and I'll bring the food in a minute," Chichi told her, just adding the finishing touches to the food.

This confirmed that Videl would be partaking in whatever was creating this supreme smell. No matter what else the day would bring, Videl was at least satisfied with that. "Okay," she said, and went to go sit at the table. It was then she realised that the table was already fully set, with large plates, folded napkins, cutlery, and tall glasses. What's more, this was a table for two - Chichi and Videl.

Taking her mind off of the food for a second, Videl sat down and thought about what this meant. The two of them were about to sit down at a table by themselves, with Gohan and Goten nowhere to be found.

 _..Well, out of context, this seems more like a romantic date than anything,_ she mused, the thought bringing a grin to her face. _..But I don't think Chichi is a lesbian, so it must not be that. It must be.._

Her thoughts were cut off by Chichi bringing the frying pan to the table and setting it on the pot holder. After serving Videl and herself, and pouring them some juice, Chichi sat down across from Videl and heaved a sigh. It was clear to Videl that she had been hard at work all day.

"Um, thank you, Chichi. For making all this," Videl said with a small smile.

"Oh, what, this?" Chichi asked, before letting out a laugh. "This is a snack compared to what I usually make for Gohan and Goten," she remarked before laughing even more. "Oh, right, I forgot," Videl said, remembering the gargantuan appetites of the two brothers. "..Speaking of which.. they're not here right now, are they?"

"No, I told them to take a hike. Literally. Hah!" Chichi laughed. "They're off in the forest. I didn't tell Goten you would be here, obviously, but I did tell Gohan," She explained. "So, they won't be interrupting us. It's just you and me," she finished with a smile.

 _I was right,_ Videl thought, finally grasping the scope of this meeting. _This IS the moment I've been waiting for, after all. ..I need to meet her head on and show her my game face._

"Of course, I did invite you here to talk to you.. but before that, I think we should eat," Chichi suggested. "I know it's not exactly a normal lunch, but I can at least guarantee that it'll taste good!" she said with a bit of a laugh. This broke Videl's concentration, and suddenly she was reminded of the glorious meal before her. "O-oh," she said. _Oh!_ she thought. "..Well.. don't mind if I do," she said eagerly, before digging in and taking her first bite.

In just one moment, Videl was reminded why Chichi's food always was, even to this day, the best food she'd ever eaten. For one moment, she forgot all her troubles, and experienced pure ecstasy from this heavenly meal, prepared just for her by a real, living angel.

The next few minutes were a blur, but when Videl finally came down from her food high, her plate was clean, and her glass nearly empty. "Chichi, that was the best thing I've ever eaten," Videl said outright, making Chichi blush slightly. "..Thank you, Videl. I'm flattered."

Videl finished the last of her juice, and set her glass down.

"..Well. Maybe it's time we started the.. discussion," Chichi said calmly.

"..What did you want to talk about?" Videl asked, already knowing the answer for the most part.

"First of all," Chichi began, "let me just apologise, Videl. For treating you the way I did back in June," she said, eyes downcast. "..I think it's safe to say I overreacted," she posited. Videl thought so, too, but hearing Chichi acknowledge it made her feel bad somehow. "..N-no, you.." she sighed. "..You did what any mother would do. ..I was the one at fault, for keeping it all a secret from you," she admitted rather solemnly.

"No, I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell me. All teenagers are like that when they're in relationships. Or so I hear," Chichi said. "..I know my reaction back then might seem like a normal thing for a mother to do. But honestly, I surprised myself."

"..How?" Videl asked curiously.

"..Well," Chichi said, "I'm very protective of my children, like any mother. But in the past, I've only been protective when it came to real danger," she explained, before looking Videl in the eyes. "..My mistake was assuming that you were a danger, Videl," she said, taking Videl by surprise. "I was constantly looking for things to be worried about back then. Anything could become a threat to Goten if I thought enough about it. Public school, the forest, and then you. I was worried about everything."

Chichi looked down with a weak smile. "..My husband passed away before Goten was born, and.. something changed in me that year. Instead of raising Goten to be a scholar, like Gohan, I raised him the way his father would have wanted, and I taught him how to fight. Soon, he became like a miniature version of his father," she said with a laugh. It was clear to Videl that this was hard for her to talk about.

"These days, Goten is kind of like.. a piece of my husband that he left behind for me. He's like a precious.. memento. Of my Goku," Chichi said with a shaky voice. Seeing Chichi get so broken up about it was painful for Videl, who felt guilty, as if she was somehow the cause of her grief.

"So, I guess that's why I'm so protective and.. possessive, of Goten," Chichi explained. "But protecting him is only part of it. I have to also think about his happiness. ..And he's much less happy now, I can tell," she admitted sadly. "He tries to hide it, and tries to look strong for me. But I can tell he misses you deeply. ..I never should have doubted his feelings for you. Or your feelings for him."

Videl didn't know what to say. Of course she was happy that Chichi was acknowledging their relationship, but something in her words resonated with her beyond that. She didn't know how to respond in that moment, but she knew she had to say something.

"..That's.. how it is for me, too," Videl blurted out, surprising Chichi. "..I never knew my mother. And I was always jealous of the other girls, who had these great, loving relationships with their moms," Videl said, spilling her guts. "I think.. I grew up incomplete because of it. A part of me was missing. ..And that might explain my love for Goten. Maybe I felt a bit like I was his mom. I don't know," she said, before looking right at Chichi. "But.. one thing I do know for sure.. is that, ever since I met you, I always looked up to you.. as a mother figure."

Chichi was touched deeply. The truth finally coming out after everything that happened was almost too much for her. "Oh, Videl.." she said emotionally. "The truth is, I've always thought of you as the perfect daughter."

Videl smiled brightly, honoured by Chichi's moving words, and a tear fell down her cheek.

Later, as the sun began to set over the horizon, Gohan and Goten returned home to see Videl and Chichi hugging each other through the window. This brought a big smile to Gohan's face. _They made up.._ he thought to himself happily.

"Videl!" Goten said excitedly, as he ran up to the front door and swung it open. Chichi and Videl turned and smiled at him as he stood there, unsure of what to do, but beaming with happiness. "Well?" Chichi said to him. "Aren't you going to hug your girlfriend?" she asked with a happy giggle.

Videl held her arms out, Goten ran to her, and they shared a soul-satisfying embrace. Finally, after all this time, their wish had come true.

 **To be continued in Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5: Warning

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **The thoughts, feelings, and actions of the characters featured in this fanfiction are not in any way representative of me or my beliefs, nor do I condone anything they say or do. It's nothing more than a work of fiction.**_

* * *

 **Thursday, October 23rd, Age 774**

Goten awoke to the sounds of friendly chatting coming from the living room. _Sounds like someone's here. I wonder who it is,_ he thought as he got out of bed and wandered to his chest of drawers. He put on his blue Eastern long-sleeved shirt with matching pants, and smiled at himself in the mirror. For having just woken up, he looked pretty sharp, he thought.

It had been over one month since Videl and Goten were allowed to start dating again. Life for Goten became much better, and much easier, since that day. Videl would visit most days, and sometimes they would go off on dates in the city. Chichi and Gohan were just happy to have Goten back to his normal, bubbly self. And Videl was getting back into her martial arts training finally. Things were looking up.

Curious as to who his mother was talking to, Goten emerged from his room and found Krillin and his wife, Cyborg 18, talking with Chichi in the living room. In 18's lap was their daughter, Marron.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Chichi said as they all noticed Goten enter the room.

"Hey, Goten! Long time no see," said Krillin, as 18 and Marron waved.

"Hi everyone!" Goten said happily. "What are you all doing here?" he asked. "Well, we were in the area and thought we'd stop by to chat," Krillin explained. Goten sat next to his mother and looked up at her. "We were just talking about you," Chichi said with a smile. "..You were?" Goten asked.

"What do you think about going to school?" Chichi asked him.

"..School? Like public school?" Goten asked, and Chichi nodded. "That's right. Krillin and 18 are signing Marron up for kindergarten this week. If you want, I could sign you up with the elementary school in Satan City. You'd go to the city every morning, with Gohan, and come back around the same time," Chichi explained. "You'd learn a lot more, and make your own friends."

Goten considered it. He'd always found home schooling with his mom to be enjoyable, but the idea of having his own group of friends didn't sound that bad.

Chichi patted his head. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

Goten nodded. "Okay."

"Hey Goten, can you teach me how to fly?" Marron asked hopefully. "..Oh, yeah. Sure!" Goten said excitedly, before his smile faded, as he looked at 18. "Uh, I mean.. is it okay?" he asked sheepishly, getting a shrug from 18. "I don't mind. Go for it," she said with a smile. Krillin leaned back and sighed. "I've been trying to teach her for a whole week now and she's not getting it," he said tiredly. "Maybe you can teach her better, Goten," he suggested.

Goten nodded happily. "Okay. Come on, Marron!" he said as he flew toward the door. "Wait for me!" Marron said, getting down from her mother's lap and following him. Goten opened the door and was about to fly out, when he remembered something and looked back at his mother. "Oh yeah, Videl left her phone here," he informed her. "Really?" Chichi asked. "Yeah," said Goten, before heading out the door with Marron.

"Silly girl. How could she forget her phone?" Chichi wondered aloud, arousing suspicion from Krillin. "..Who's Videl?" he asked inquisitively. "She's.. well.. she's Goten's girlfriend." Chichi said, getting surprised reactions from Krillin and 18. "G-girlfriend?" Krillin asked, confused. "Isn't Goten a bit young for a girlfriend?" 18 asked.

"Yes, maybe." Chichi agreed. "Videl is also quite a lot older than Goten, so it is a bit.. unusual, I admit," she said with a small smile. "How old is she, exactly?" Krillin asked. "Well.. seventeen," Chichi said bashfully.

"What?!" Krillin and 18 both said in unison. This just seemed to get weirder and weirder with every question they asked. "B-but.. isn't that.. um.." Krillin stammered, trying to wrap his head around it, as 18 looked down, deep in thought.

"Yes, I know. It sounds strange, doesn't it?" Chichi asked with a little laugh. "I was against it at first, but Videl is such a dear. I know she would never do anything to hurt him. She's like a part of the family now," she said, speaking from the heart. "..But.." Krillin persisted. "Wait, Honey," 18 stopped him. "We shouldn't be so quick to judge. I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds," she reasoned. "..You're right," Krillin agreed.

18 faced Chichi. "When Krillin and I started dating, we were such an odd couple that we got shot down by a lot of people," she told her, before looking at Krillin briefly. "Krillin isn't the tallest man on Earth, and his voice isn't the manliest, but I never saw those as problems. Still, people have it in their heads that an attractive lady like me couldn't have any interest in a guy like him," she said bitterly.

"..Even these days, people still make comments about his height. It's annoying. ..So, I do know how it feels to be judged by people who just don't understand," 18 explained. "But, if I'm being honest, this sounds like a relationship that could turn bad at any moment," she frankly stated. "Even if this girl is a good person, it's no guarantee. ..But I'm sure you know that already."

"..Yes, I know. At the end of the day, what I say goes. If I think it should stop, then I'll make it stop," Chichi assured her. 18 nodded in reply.

Thirty minutes went by, and Krillin and 18 decided it was time to leave. "Did Goten teach you how to fly?" Krillin asked Marron as they walked over to their hovercar outside. "No," Marron said, "but I did feel something!" Krillin looked happy to hear this. "Oh, that sounds promising!" He said, holding her up high, before looking at Goten. "Thanks. You made her happy," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem.." Goten said, smiling back. He was surprised by how much he'd enjoyed his time spent with Marron. _Is this what it's like to have friends?_ He wondered.

Krillin, 18 and Marron got into their hovercar, and, after saying their goodbyes, took off into the sky.

Chichi and Goten went back inside the the house and shut the door behind them. "Alright, get started on your schoolwork. I'll bring you your breakfast in a few minutes," Chichi said, walking into the kitchen. "..Mom," Goten said, "I think I do want to go to school." Chichi looked back at him, a bit surprised, and then smiled brightly. "You do?" she asked, feeling a mixture of emotions. "Yeah," Goten replied with a nod, "is that okay?"

"Of course it is, Goten," Chichi said, walking over to him and hugging him. "Whatever you want to do, I'll support you," she assured him, before standing back up and looking through the calendar. "We should have signed you up at the end of August, really, but it shouldn't be a problem. Let's see.. we should take at least a few weeks to get you prepared, so.. how about we sign you up after your birthday?" Chichi suggested. "That's a month from now."

"Okay. That sounds fine," Goten agreed, and Chichi remembered something. "Speaking of which, Goten.. you better start thinking about what you want for your birthday. Eight is a big number, you know!" she said with a smile.

"Oh.. yeah." Goten said, thinking about it. "..I don't know what I want yet. I might not even want anything," he said honestly, unable to come up with an idea.

"Now, now," Chichi said, "there must be _something_ you want. Just think about it. Okay?"

Goten nodded. "Okay."

Soon, Goten was sitting at the table and working in his school books. But his mind was elsewhere. _Something I want.._ his thoughts wandered. _..What do I want?_

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of an aircraft landing outside. He knew that sound well, and ran to the door excitedly. He opened it, and saw Videl outside, getting out of her aircraft. "Hi, Videl!" he called out to her, getting her attention. She waved and said "Hey!" back to him, before approaching the front door. "You left your phone here yesterday," Goten told her.

"Yeah, I noticed pretty soon after I left, but I went home anyway," Videl explained.

"You want me to go get it for you?" Goten asked.

"Sure, thanks," Videl replied.

Goten ran off to his room. He returned shortly and handed over her phone. "Here."

"Thanks," She said, taking it and putting it into her bag. "I brought you something," she told him, before pulling out a bar of chocolate and giving it to him. "Oh, thanks!" Goten said happily. "You're welcome," Videl replied.

"Videl?" Said Chichi as she came out of her room. "Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked. "Yeah, I should.. but I wanted to get my phone, so I came here," Videl explained rather casually. "No one will mind if I show up late." Goten looked at his mother and happily held up his prize. "She brought me chocolate!"

Chichi was surprised by Videl's blatant disregard for the school system. "Videl! You can't skip out for a reason like that," she scolded her, "you're setting a bad example for Goten."

Videl looked down in shame and sighed. "..Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I'll leave now," she said, beginning to turn around, before Goten grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Wait," he said, before looking at his mother. "Mom, I think I know what I want for my birthday now," he said with a satisfied grin. "You do?" Chichi asked. "What's that, sweetie?"

"I want me and Videl to get married!"

"..Huh?" Chichi asked, confused.

Videl blushed. "Goten, did you just propose to me?!" she asked, holding her face in her hands. "No, wait, I think you're missing something here.." Chichi tried to tell them.

"Yep, I did! I think," said Goten. "Goten! Proposing is supposed to be a big deal, you're supposed to surprise me with it, and get down on one knee, and all that!" Videl huffed. "That's.. not the problem," Chichi said, still trying to get through to them.

"Sorry. Let me try again," said Goten, before getting onto one knee. "Videl, my darling, will you marry me?" he said in his deepest voice, putting on a bit of an accent just to be sure. "Goten, wait," Chichi persisted. "Oh, Goten, my one true love, but of course I will." Videl said dreamily, playing along. "Let us officiate it with a kiss." She then took Goten's hands into hers, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey!" Chichi shouted, finally getting their attention right as they were about to smooch. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, before pointing to Goten. "He's seven years old! You can't marry a seven-year-old!"

"..Oh, you're right," Videl said, coming back to reality. Goten looked disappointed. "Really?" he asked sadly. "..Well, obviously," said Chichi. "..But.. if you really want to, we can have an unofficial wedding, right here in the house," she said, getting Goten's attention. "We can?!" he asked excitedly, and Chichi nodded in reply. "If you like, we can start planning for it. We can even make rings." she said with a smile.

Goten held his fist up in the air triumphantly. "Alright! This is gonna be the best birthday ever! Right, Vid-?!" he was cut off as Videl hugged him tightly. "Ahh, we're getting married on your birthday! What a great idea, I can't wait!" she exclaimed. Chichi smiled as she watched them. _Aren't they cute?_

 **Later...**

Gohan walked out of Orange Star High School with his bag and looked up at the sky. _Videl didn't come in today.. I wonder why?_ he thought, before hearing a voice calling him from his left.

"Gohan!" Erasa called out to him. He looked and saw her standing off to the side of the school entrance. "There you are," she said as she walked up to him. "..Oh, hi Erasa.. what's up?" Gohan asked.

"Why didn't Videl come to school today?" she asked, as if he knew the answer. "What's she doing?" she continued. "..Sorry, but I don't know, either," Gohan said. "Have you tried calling her?"

"..No. I blocked her last week," Erasa said, looking down at the ground. "..What? Why?" Gohan asked. Erasa looked at him with a scowl. "..Is it true?" she simply asked. Gohan looked confused. "Huh?"

"Are the rumours true?" Erasa pressed. "What rumours?" Gohan asked. "I heard she's been going around with your little brother recently," Erasa explained, before asking again, "Is it true?"

Gohan started to understand. Videl had mentioned before that Erasa was against their relationship. "..Yeah.. they're dating now. It's true."

Erasa looked angry. "And? What are you gonna do about it?" She asked him expectantly.

"..What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

Erasa tapped her foot impatiently. "I mean, when are you gonna step in and protect your brother from that weirdo?" she said harshly, startling Gohan a bit. "Don't tell me you're okay with it," she said suspiciously. "..Well, yes, I'm okay with it. They both seem happier now, so they must belong together," Gohan posited.

"Are you serious?!" Erasa asked angrily, as she clenched her fists. "..What about your parents? Do they even know?" she asked. "..It's just our mom living with us," Gohan explained. "She was the hardest to convince, but even she's supportive of them now."

Erasa was incredulous. "..B-but.. how? ..Why?!" she almost shouted, getting a few looks from passers by. _This doesn't make any sense! Why is everyone treating this like it's no big deal? This is SERIOUS!_ she thought.

"I know it sounds weird, but I really think they're a great couple," Gohan said honestly. Erasa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "..And are you sure you're not.. jealous of your brother at all?" she asked carefully. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?" he asked curiously. "..Oh, um.. nevermind," Erasa dismissed him. _He must not have had feelings for Videl the way she did for him.._ she figured.

Erasa cleared her mind, and faced Gohan straight on. "Listen," she said, "I don't care what you say. Videl is a creep, and this relationship is doomed to fail. If you care about your brother at all, you'll keep her far away from him, before something really bad happens," she warned. "Got it?"

She stomped off angrily, letting her words sink in for Gohan.

"..Something really bad?" Gohan said to himself.

 **To be continued in Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6: Predator

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **The thoughts, feelings, and actions of the characters featured in this fanfiction are not in any way representative of me or my beliefs, nor do I condone anything they say or do. It's nothing more than a work of fiction.**_

* * *

 **Saturday, November 15th, Age 774**

One chilly Autumn night at the Son household, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Chichi were sitting around the dinner table telling stories.

"And then he just proposed to me right there in the fighting ring!" Chichi recalled happily. "Really?" Videl asked, completely taken by the story. "Yeah. ..Well.. it was more like he casually asked me if I wanted to, than an actual proposal," she admitted. Videl sneered at Goten. "Now I know where you get it from," she teased him before pinching his arm. "Ow!" Goten said, pulling his arm away, as Chichi and Gohan laughed.

Goten's birthday was now a week away, and spirits were high. The four of them had been spending more time together recently, like a family. Gohan had started giving Videl - and even his mother - flying lessons. Neither of them had gotten the hang of it yet, but they both showed promise. Videl in particular seemed very interested in learning.

Today, Goten had done a lot of flying around to demonstrate, and was visibly tired. Chichi noticed this when he gave a sleepy yawn. "Looks like someone's ready for bed," she remarked. Videl noticed, too, and stood up. "Well, I guess I should get going," she said. "Are you sure?" Chichi asked. "It's gotten quite late.. you could stay the night if you want."

Videl thought about it with a blush. "W-well.. if you're sure it's okay.." she said bashfully. In truth, she wanted to stay the night, so she could sleep with Goten again, but felt uncomfortable asking. "Of course it is. Right, Goten?" Chichi asked him. "Yeah! Stay, Videl," Goten said.

Videl smiled and messed up his hair. "Okay."

Soon, Goten and Videl had brushed their teeth and were ready for bed. After saying goodnight to Chichi, the two of them went to Goten's room. It was now normal for them to sleep in the same bed, either at her house or at his, and although they hadn't explicitly gotten Chichi's permission, she had never said anything about it before.

Goten began taking off his training gi, and Videl noticed something. "..Goten, it looks like you're growing out of your clothes," she said, looking him up and down. "..Hm.. yeah, I guess I am.." Goten said.

"Why don't we go clothes shopping one of these days?" Videl suggested. "I could use some winter clothes, too."

Goten, for once, agreed. "Good idea," he said as he got into his pyjamas.

Goten fell into his bed and started falling asleep straight away. After taking off her pants, Videl walked up to the bed and saw him drifting off. _He's already falling asleep? He hasn't even gotten under the blanket.._ She thought as she watched him closely.

After a few moments of intently watching him fall asleep, Videl tried pulling away her eyes. _I can't just stand here all night long. I need to turn the light off and get into bed already.. with my boyfriend,_ she thought with a smile. _My adorable, little boyfriend.._

Her mind wandered.

 _I'm so lucky to have Goten to myself. ..I couldn't be happier. Just being his girlfriend is all I could ever want._

But deep down, a distant voice told her she wanted more.

As she looked Goten over, her mouth became dry, and her thoughts began to scatter. Her usual maternal love for Goten was being replaced by something else. Something more physical. It was happening so fast that she wasn't realising it. She couldn't think straight, and everything felt so blurry. Yet, at the same time, she was focused. Focused on her one true desire. In this moment, she could only think of Goten.

She swallowed, and put a hand on the bed, starting to lean over him. She was reminded of something she saw the other day, when Goten was using the bathroom. _..A quick peek won't hurt anyone,_ she thought, partly in an attempt to justify what she was about to do, and partly to trick herself into thinking that was all she planned on doing. _That's all I want. Just a quick peek,_ she thought, as she reached for his pyjama bottoms.

 _..No.._ she thought, biting her bottom lip. _I don't just want a peek. ..I want more.._

She was losing whatever control she previously had, and fast. Her breathing became heavy, and her body began moving on its own. Her nether regions became warm and moist, as feelings she didn't understand began controlling her every movement. _I want more.._ was all she could think, as she looked at Goten with lust in her eyes.

 _I want.._

"Videl?"

The feelings vanished as Videl looked to the door and saw Gohan standing there. Gohan knew something was wrong. "What are you doing?"

Videl, practically on top of Goten at that point, quickly got off of the bed and looked away in shame. "I-I'm- I'm sorry." She stammered, before putting her pants back on. She hurried past Gohan and out the door. "Videl, wait!" Gohan called out to her quietly, careful not to wake Goten.

Videl put her shoes on and went out the front door, closing it behind her and feeling the cold night air on her bare arms. _..What am I doing out here?_ She wondered. _..I didn't even bring my bag, or my capsules.. I can't leave._

She heard the front door open, and looked to see Gohan had come outside with her. After closing the door, Gohan approached her. "Videl.. what were you doing?" he asked.

Videl frowned, before facing him. "..Gohan.. I'm so sorry. ..I never thought I could lose control like that. I don't know what I was thinking," she said sadly. "..I'm so, so sorry."

She turned away. "..I must have been lying to myself this whole time. I thought I didn't feel that way about Goten. I thought there was nothing sexual about it. ..But recently I've found myself.. feeling these feelings.. that I don't know what to do with," she said before looking back at Gohan. "..If you didn't stop me back there.. I don't know what I would have done to him.." she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"..Come on, Videl," Gohan said, trying to reason with her. "You wouldn't have done anything that-"

"How do you know that?" Videl snapped, cutting him off. "I told you, I lost control!"

"..I see," Gohan said quietly. He didn't know what else to say.

"..Good grief.. this is just the worst feeling," Videl said emotionally. "I feel so dirty. ..Your mom was right about me from day one. I'm nothing but a.. self-centred pervert. ..I don't have any right to be a part of your family," she said before putting her face in her hands and crying.

Gohan walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "..Videl.. listen. It's true that what you were doing was wrong," he started. "But it's also understandable. You think of him as your boyfriend, so those kinds of thoughts are normal, I would think. Obviously you shouldn't have done it, but it's not worth beating yourself up over."

"Yes it is," Videl argued. "If I just had more control, this wouldn't be happening. But now, it's hopeless. I can't just stay Goten's girlfriend. ..I would never be able to live with myself if I did something to him."

"Even so, I'm still your friend, and you're still a part of our family," Gohan told her. "So don't worry. We'll figure out what to do. Together."

It took a moment, but Videl hugged him. "..I'm sorry.." was all she could say.

They stood there a for a bit, before Gohan spoke. "Come on, it's cold out here. Let's go back inside and get some sleep."

"..But.. I can't sleep with Goten after.. after wh-"

"It's okay, you can sleep in my room," Gohan interrupted her. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"..Are you sure?"

Gohan walked toward the door. "Come on."

Videl followed him into the house, and was soon asleep on Gohan's bed. As Gohan lay awake on the couch, his thoughts racing, he began thinking of ways to solve this problem.

 _..It looks like Erasa was right, after all,_ he thought. _What should I do? I can't tell mom about this. She wouldn't be able to take it. ..But.. I can't exactly keep it a secret from her, either. One way or another, Videl is going to have to break up with Goten. ..How are we going to explain that to her? Or to Goten, for that matter?_

 _Videl at least understands the seriousness of it, so I'm sure she knows what she needs to do,_ he figured. _But I can't see any way to get out of this without hurting Mom or Goten._

He felt powerless. Like so many other times in his life, he felt there was nothing he could do. Only this time, it was a different kind of problem than the ones he was used to. He never expected to have to deal with something like this.

But he knew he had to do something.

The question echoed in his mind: _..What do I do?_

 **To be continued in Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **The thoughts, feelings, and actions of the characters featured in this fanfiction are not in any way representative of me or my beliefs, nor do I condone anything they say or do. It's nothing more than a work of fiction.**_

* * *

 **Sunday, November 16th, Age 774**

By the time Gohan got up the next morning, Videl was already gone. He assumed she was too consumed by guilt to face Chichi or Goten after what she'd done.

After Gohan and Chichi finished breakfast, Goten awoke and entered the kitchen. He quickly noticed that Videl was nowhere to be found. "..Where's Videl?" he asked, very confused.

"Um.." Gohan started, "she said she forgot about something she needed to do today, with her dad," he lied. "So she left early, but didn't want to wake you."

"Hm.. okay," Goten said, seeming to accept it.

 _Sorry, Goten,_ Gohan thought, _you can't know the truth. Not yet, anyway._

Days passed, and Goten noticed Videl seemed more distant than usual. He could tell something was up, but he didn't know how to ask her what it was.

 **Wednesday, November 19th**

Goten approached his mother, who was relaxing on the couch with a cup of tea. "Mom, I think something's wrong with Videl," he said as he sat next to her.

"..Well, I guess she has been pretty quiet lately, hasn't she?" Chichi agreed. "..I'm sure it's nothing serious, though. Just give her time," she advised.

Goten wasn't satisfied with this. "..But.. she doesn't seem like she wants to come over anymore. And when she is here, she acts like she wants to leave. ..Is it my fault? Am I doing something wrong?" he pondered.

Chichi put her arm around him and squeezed him gently. "What're you talking about? You've been a fine boyfriend. It can't be your problem," she reasoned.

"..But still. She's not acting normal, and I'm worried."

Chichi looked down at him, then took a sip of tea and leaned back. "..Goten, maybe now's the time for us to talk about an important part of romance."

"..What's that?" Goten asked.

"Heartbreak," Chichi said simply.

"..Huh?"

"I'm not saying that Videl isn't interested in you anymore. She's probably just got something else distracting her, and she'll be back to normal before you know it," she said, getting the best case scenario out of the way first.

"But," she continued, "you have to be prepared if it turns out to be worse than that. All relationships are like this. Sometimes, it just doesn't work out. I don't want you to get hurt if you end up breaking up with Videl."

Goten frowned at her. Chichi looked at him and laughed a bit. "What's that look for?" she asked.

"We're not breaking up. There's no way that would happen.." Goten said stubbornly.

Chichi eyed him a moment, then took another sip of tea. "You're probably right about that, Goten. But there's always a possibility that it won't go your way. And I want you to be ready for it, just in case. Okay?"

Goten still didn't accept it, but said "okay" anyway.

 **Thursday, November 20th**

It was early in the morning, before school hours, and Chichi, Gohan and Goten were at the Orange Star Elementary School, to sign Goten up as a student. As they walked into the administration office to enroll him, they saw Erasa there with her parents.

 _Erasa?_ Gohan thought as he saw her. _Why is she here?_

He looked closer, and saw a little blonde girl around Goten's age standing with them.

Chichi approached the main desk and started talking business. "Hi, I'm here to enroll my son in this school.." As she spoke, Gohan gestured to Erasa and got her attention. Erasa looked very surprised and confused to see them.

The two of them stepped off to the side to talk. "What are you doing here, Erasa?" Gohan asked curiously. Erasa looked back at the little girl. "My sister Penny has been having trouble with a bully in her class for a while," she explained. "We're complaining to the office about it."

"Oh, so that's your sister then.." Gohan said, as if all was made clear. "Of course she's my sister!" Erasa said angrily, but in hushed a hushed tone. "Did you think she was just some random girl?!"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "So, why are _you_ here?" she asked. "Well, my mom is signing my brother up so he can start going to school here." Gohan explained, confusing Erasa. "Wait.. where was he going to school before?" she asked.

"He was home schooled," Gohan said. "So was I, until I started going to Orange Star High." This surprised Erasa very much. "Seriously?! ..But.. you're such a straight-A student.."

"Yeah, my mom didn't go easy on me, that's for sure," Gohan said with a laugh. "..Well, it's a good thing your brother's gonna be going to real school now. It'll be good for him," Erasa said, looking at Goten. "Yeah, I agree," said Gohan.

Erasa looked back at Gohan. "..Hey, you mind if I.. talk to him? ..Alone?" Gohan raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "..Sure, but.. what about?" he asked. "About Videl, obviously. What else?" Erasa said.

Gohan shrugged. "Yeah, okay," he said, walking over to Goten. "Hey, Goten," he said quietly, getting his attention.

"Huh? What is it, Gohan?" Goten asked.

Gohan leaned in. "I think that girl is interested in you," he whispered, pointing to Erasa. "She asked to talk to you alone. You should see what she's all about," he said. He figured a harmless joke like this wouldn't make Erasa _too_ angry.

"..What?" Goten asked, feeling unsure. "Just go talk to her," Gohan said, giving him a nudge.

Goten found himself sitting across from the attractive blonde teenager in the empty waiting room.

"It's about time we have a chat, kid," Erasa said seriously.

Goten looked puzzled. "..Sorry, miss, but I have a girlfriend already.."

Erasa face-palmed. "I'm not flirting with you, you little twerp!" she shouted in disbelief and annoyance.

"You're not?" Goten asked. "But my brother said you seemed pretty interested in me."

"Sheesh, that Gohan. What kind of image is he trying to give me?" Erasa wondered out loud, before looking Goten up and down. _Though, I can kind of see what Videl sees in him now. He's really cute,_ Erasa thought, before snapping out of it and shaking her head. _Different kinds of cute! Different kinds of cute._

Goten broke the silence. "So, what do you want then?" he asked, reminding Erasa of the situation. "..I just wanted to talk to you," she said, before realising how long it had been since their first meeting. "Don't you remember me? We met on your.. date.. with Videl. In the mall."

Goten suddenly remembered. "Oh! I forgot. You're Videl's best friend, Erasa," he said as it all came back to him. Erasa would've been flattered he remembered her name, but the words "best friend" echoed in her thoughts. "..Well, I used to be," she said regretfully.

"..Huh?"

"..Look, kid," Erasa started, getting back on topic. "I don't know why or how you and Videl are back together, but it needs to stop. If I can't convince your brother, maybe I can convince you."

"..You want us to break up? ..Why?" Goten asked, confused.

"Because, she's a danger to you. Trust me, you don't wanna get involved with her," Erasa warned. Goten didn't get it. Videl, a danger? And why was Erasa telling him this? "Aren't you her friend?" he asked.

Erasa sighed. "..We.. we had a falling out."

Goten tilted his head. "What's that mean?"

"We aren't friends anymore. It's her fault. She shouldn't be doing this to you," Erasa said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "..So take my advice, and stay far away from her."

"I couldn't do that! I love Videl!" Goten exclaimed with pride. He was getting tired of hearing these discouraging comments. He wasn't about to let anyone talk him out of dating the love of his life. "..Besides, we're getting married the day after tomorrow," he told her.

"What?" Erasa asked reflexively, before she had time to process what she'd heard.

Then it sank in.

"..Wait, WHAT?!" she shouted in disbelief.

She then remembered where she was, and covered her mouth for a moment in embarrassment. But really, marriage? What was that about?

"Getting married? You?" Erasa asked. "You're just a kid!"

Goten nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's not an official wedding, just a pretend one. Sort of," he said, scratching his head. "But we're gonna have a ceremony, and rings, and everything!" he said excitedly.

Erasa pinched her nasal bridge, unable to cope with the idea that Goten's mother, standing right outside in the hall, was allowing this to happen. But she knew she wasn't going to get anything done just by reacting all of the time. She needed to take the initiative.

"Goten, tell me something," Erasa said. "How many friends do you have?"

Goten thought about it. "..Hm.. friends? ..Two, I think.."

Erasa slumped her shoulders and looked at him with pity. _Wow.. that is.. pretty sad._

"What about it?" Goten asked.

"So.. you've always been alone like that?"

"..Alone? How do you mean?"

"With only two friends. That's not exactly normal, you know," Erasa informed him. "When you start school, you'll see what I mean. ..Listen, it's really important for you to hang out with people your own age. For, like, your emotional growth, or something," she said, surprised by her own choice of words.

This struck a chord with Goten. It was true that he felt something special when he played with Marron or Trunks. He felt like he belonged.

"In fact, I bet that if you found a girl your own age to be with, you wouldn't be interested in Videl anymore," Erasa ventured.

"That's not true," Goten was quick to say.

"..Well, I guess you'll find out once you start school," Erasa said, looking out into the hall. "It looks like my family's ready to leave, so I gotta go."

She stood up from her seat and looked Goten in the eyes. "But listen. I was serious about Videl being dangerous. Not because she's a bad person, but because she's an idiot," she said frankly. "She'll probably end up hurting you because she doesn't understand her limits. ..You'll know what I mean when you're older."

"And remember this," she said. "You're only seven once. There's so much more to being a kid that you haven't experienced yet. You should really try acting your age before you throw your childhood away by 'marrying' Videl," she said with a shake of her head. "See ya, kid."

Goten felt the impact of Erasa's words as she walked out of the room and rejoined her family.

He watched as Erasa spoke with her little sister.

 **To be concluded in Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8: Acceptance

**Friday, November 21st, Age 774**

It was Goten's birthday, and the day before his birthday party, when the wedding was scheduled. Goten and Videl hadn't seen each other much since the weekend, and in fact, the entire week had been pretty quiet overall.

The day was cloudy and chilly, and Goten and Gohan were sparring outside when Videl arrived in her aircraft and landed next to them. "Hey, Videl!" Gohan said, waving to her as she got out.

"Videl!" Goten called out excitedly as he ran to her and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday, Goten!" Videl said before giving him a kiss.

Gohan smiled as he watched them. He had been communicating with Videl over the phone the last few days, and he knew this was the day she planned on making her decision.

"I brought your present," Videl said happily as she held up a colourful paper bag. Goten's eyes lit up as he saw it. "Oh, boy! I wonder what it is.."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," said Gohan. "Good luck, Videl," he said, giving her a thumbs-up.

Videl returned the thumbs-up and smiled weakly at him. Goten was confused by this. "Huh? ..Good luck with what?" he asked.

Videl looked down at him. "..Goten.. let's take a walk."

The two took a walk in the woods, and after a bit of a trek, made it to their favourite meeting spot. Videl busted out her capsule couch, and the two had a seat, like old times.

"..So.. what are we doing here?" Goten asked.

"First, here's your present," Videl said, handing him the bag.

"..I can open it now?" Goten asked excitedly.

Videl nodded happily in reply, and watched him reach in and pull out his present - a new red training gi, complete with black wristbands, black shoes, and a black belt. Goten's eyes lit up as he looked it over. "..Wow!" he said breathlessly, before looking at Videl with a big, wide grin. "Thank you, Videl!" he said as he hugged her.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it," Videl said, hugging him back. "That one should fit you better than your old one."

After closely observing every little detail of the fabric, and inquiring about when and how it was made, Goten put his new gi back in the bag. "Thank you so much, I love it. I'll try it on when we get home," he said.

"Okay," Videl said, before looking down a bit sadly.

Goten frowned. "What's wrong?"

"..I have something I need to tell you, Goten," Videl started nervously.

"..What is it?" Goten asked, awaiting her answer impatiently.

"..Well.. I don't know how to say this.." Videl said, looking for the strength to tell him the truth. "..Goten.. there's something wrong with me," she said simply.

"..What?" Goten said inquisitively. Fear then took over. "Wait, you mean.. you're sick? You have a disease?"

For a moment, Videl forgot what she was talking about, and hit Goten on the head lightly. "No! Nothing like that," she rebuked him.

"Ouch.. then what do you mean?"

"..I... do you remember when I was here on Saturday, and I left early Sunday morning?"

Goten remembered. "Oh, yeah. I was wondering why you left so early, without telling me.." he recalled. "Gohan said you needed to do something with your dad.."

"..Well.. that was a lie," she confessed. _Here it comes, Videl.._ she thought, preparing herself. _Tell him._

She looked him in the eye. "..The real reason.. was that I.. I almost hurt you, that night," she said, voice trembling.

Goten's eyes went wide as he remembered Erasa's words. _"She'll probably end up hurting you because she doesn't understand her limits."_

"..I.. lost control of myself, and if Gohan hadn't came into the room and stopped me.. I might have done something bad to you. I don't know."

There was no way for Goten to know exactly what Videl meant by that, she figured, but he seemed to get the gist, and was actually handling it rather well on the outside. "..Oh.." he said simply, having trouble taking it all in.

"So.. listen," Videl said, taking his hand. "..I think.. your mom was right from the start. ..I know you don't want to hear this, but.. I don't think we should be a couple anymore," she said with a frown. "..I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt you. ..Though, I guess in a way, I'm hurting you now by telling you this," she mused sadly. "..I guess there's no right way out of this."

"..No," Goten spoke up, "this is the right way," he said stoically, surprising Videl. "..Lately, I've been feeling like a relationship is just too much for me. I used to think I could handle it, but.. I think I'm just too young. It.. doesn't feel right," he said maturely. "I.. guess mom was right."

He looked at Videl and smiled. "..So, if you think we should break up.. then.. I'll agree with you."

Videl was impressed by his response. _He's taking this much better than I expected!_ she thought as she observed him. Something about him looked sad. _..But.. he can't just be feeling like sunshine and roses. ..Part of it must be an act, to look strong._

She smacked her forehead in frustration. "I'm such an idiot!" she said. "If I'd just had been a better girlfriend, this wouldn't be happening.. we could have stayed a couple, and gotten married and everything. ..After all that trouble we went through to get back together after your mom separated us.. I can't believe it's come to this. ..It's all my fault."

Goten shook his head. "No, it's not. ..I probably would've asked to break up with you, too.. but I don't know when I would've done it," he said, putting her at ease. "I want to live my childhood like a normal kid.. and have friends who are my age, too," he said, remembering what Erasa told him. "..If we stay together.. I don't think I'll ever feel normal," he joked.

Videl and Goten looked at each other for a long moment of silence.

They embraced one another in a warm hug. "..Thanks, Goten," Videl said, "for not putting it all on me. Thanks for being strong. I know this is what's best for you."

"..Do you think we can ever be a couple again?" Goten asked. "Like, when I'm a lot older?"

Videl thought about it. "..I don't know, Goten. But I do know that I'll always love you," she said, hugging him tighter.

"I'll always love you, too, Videl."

"I don't regret being your girlfriend," Videl said. "It was a lot of fun. While it lasted."

"Yeah," Goten agreed.

They broke the hug and looked at each other. "Jeez, sorry for being such a bummer on your birthday, of all days," Videl said, wiping away some forming tears. "Let's go back to the house, huh?"

"Okay," Goten agreed. "Wanna fly there?" he asked, levitating up into the air.

"Hey, wait!" Videl called out. "I'm not good at that yet!"

"Come on!"

After making it back to the house, the two of them were met by Chichi at the front door.

"Kids, well done," she said proudly. "You came to a conclusion on your own, didn't you? Gohan told me everything."

Videl narrowed her eyes. _Not **everything,** I hope,_ she thought before nodding and replying. "Yes, we did."

"..We decided.. we're breaking up," Goten told her.

"..I see," Chichi said, closing her eyes for a moment, before looking at Goten. "How do you feel about it?"

Goten looked to the side "..Mm.. I'm fine.." Videl laughed weakly. "I think he's still sad about it."

"..Hm. In that case, why don't we all go on a hike in the mountains?" Chichi suggested. "That'll take your mind off it. When we get back, we can play a board game." Goten smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

On their hike, they saw lots of nice scenery, though Chichi noted it would have looked better earlier in Autumn, when the leaves were still on the trees.

"Here we are," said Chichi, as the four of them made it to an incredible view of the landscape. "Whoa!" Videl exclaimed. "..I never get to see stuff like this in the city.. you guys are so lucky to be living out here.." she said wistfully. "This isn't even the best spot," said Chichi. "There's an even better one, isn't there, Goten?"

"Oh, yeah there is!" Goten remembered. "And it's not far from here. Come on, let's go."

They continued on up the path, Chichi and Goten in front, and Gohan and Videl at the back.

Videl and Gohan looked at each other. "..Thanks," Videl started, "..for um.. well.. for being so good to me, all this time," Videl said with a small smile. "And for telling your mom about it. ..You took care of everything in the perfect way. ..I appreciate it."

Gohan put a hand behind his head and waved her off. "Oh, ahaha, no.. I just did my job as Goten's big brother.. don't worry about it."

Videl smiled. _He's so cute,_ she thought. Thenher smile went away. _Wait, what am I thinking?_ she wondered, before slapping herself lightly on the face. "..What's wrong?" Gohan asked. "N-nothing," Videl dismissed him with a slight blush.

The rest of the day went well, and Goten wasn't given much time to be sad about the breakup. The birthday party itself went similarly well the next day, although Chichi had to explain to Bulma why the wedding was cancelled.

Days passed, and Goten and Videl slowly recovered from their lost love. Soon, Monday was upon them.

 **Monday, November 24th**

"Bye! Have fun!" Chichi called out as Goten and Gohan flew away from the house early in the morning. It was Goten's first day, and he was nervous.

"Don't be scared," Gohan said as they flew. "It's a strange experience at first, but you get used to it after a while. Who knows, you might make friends on your first day!" he said optimistically.

"I hope so," said Goten.

Soon, they made it to Orange Star Elementary School. "Well, good luck, Goten. We'll meet back here after school's out, okay?"

"Right," Goten said. "See ya."

Gohan waved to him as he walked off. Goten looked toward the school with determination. _This is it.. my first step.. toward my new life,_ he thought, before taking that first step, and continuing on to his new school.

 **Later, after school...**

Erasa was leaving the school grounds when she heard a voice call her name from behind. She turned and saw Videl there.

She gave her a dirty look. "What do _you_ want, creep?" Videl frowned a bit at the cold reception, before smiling. "..I'm a creep, yeah, but you can't say I don't know my limits," she said smugly. "..What's that supposed to mean?" Erasa asked with a disinterested scowl.

"Goten and I aren't.. together.. anymore. I broke it off myself," she said with pride.

Erasa's frown slowly turned into a bright smile. _..Maybe there's hope for her after all._

Videl struck a pose, reminiscent of one her father might make. "Are you proud of me?" she asked with even more pride.

"Now, now, don't get _too_ big a head.." Erasa remarked.

Meanwhile, Goten had just finished his first day, and was feeling good. He left the school building, and saw all the other kids leaving school alongside him. He finally felt he was where he belonged.

He made it to the spot he was supposed to meet Gohan at, and waited around a while.

He then saw Erasa's little sister leaving school all alone.

 _..Oh, it's Erasa's sister,_ he thought. _..I wonder what class she's in._

 _..Well, I guess I'll just go up and ask her_ , he figured.

And so, he walked up to the girl, ready to start a new chapter in his life.

 **The end**

* * *

 _Author's notes_

 _Good lord, now I know why it took me so long to think of writing a sequel to Odd Romance. It's because by the time I'd finished it back in 2016, I was sick to death of writing for these characters. It takes no small effort to write fanfiction, I tell you._

 _I'm largely pleased with how this sequel turned out, though, and I did have fun writing it. Most of the fun was had with chapters 1-4, with Chapter 4 being my favourite of them all, probably. That one just wrote itself._

 _I've received some... discouraging reviews on some previous chapters. Someone suspected either that I have been on the receiving end of pedophilia at a point in my life, or that I wanted to do this to someone else._

 _Despite the lengths I go to in my disclaimers to prevent people from getting the wrong idea, it looks like some misunderstandings are inevitable. I'll say it again: I do not condone anything said or done in this fanfiction. I **definitely** don't condone child molestation. Which is why there is none in this story._

 _That's right. It may surprise you, but there is no moment of underage sex (or any sex for that matter) in either Romance or Marriage. That may disappoint some (I know at least one reviewer was looking forward to a lemon), but I feel it's for the best._

 _Chapter 3 originally had a short sex scene between Bulma and Gohan, but I felt I couldn't leave it like that, so I cut it. I didn't feel comfortable knowing that I could be spurring on some pervert out there who happened to stumble upon my story._

 _So, this is how I'm leaving it. Right now, I can't think of a single good reason to make another sequel for this, meaning the story ends here. If you're not satisfied with this ending, I don't know what to tell you. This was my plan from the start, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. In my eyes, it's a happy ending._

 _If you've got time, leave a review and let me know what you thought. I wrote all eight chapters of this in only about two weeks total, so honestly, I'm not even sure whether or not this is any good. The whole thing has been kinda mind-numbing. If you enjoyed it, or thought it sucked, I do care to know._

 _To those who have already left reviews - thank you. Even the negative reviews had a positive effect in the end. So, thanks. You lot have been great._

 _ **That's all, folks**_


End file.
